bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Noble Houses
The Noble Houses of Soul Society have an unclear role in the culture, social and governmental aspects of that dimensions existence. The Four Noble Families carry the most weight and appear to have some influence over the governmental institutions (i.e. Central 46 Chambers) and even institutions outside of the government (i.e. Shin'ō Academy). The military (i.e. Gotei 13, Kidō Corps & Onmitsukidō) have no authority to act against a noble family without evidence that their actions are treasonous to Soul Society. Four Noble Families Shihōin Clan By tradition, the head of the Shihōin family leads the Onmitsukidō. Also known as the Bleach manga; Chapter 159, page 7, they are the Caretakers of the and said to have been bestowed on them by the gods."Bleach": Official Bootleg KaraBuri+, page 82 Kuchiki Clan There is reason to believe that the captaincy of the 6th Division runs in the Kuchiki family, as at least two members, both of them were family heads, have held the title captain and two other known members have been lieutenant and 3rd seat respectively. Members of the Kuchiki family have been known to wear in their hair, which symbolizes their nobility as one of Four Noble Families. The Kuchiki family also has a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishirō Kuroemon III. The scarf is made from the , a silver-white, windflower light silk, and is a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. The scarf alone is worth enough to buy ten mansions in the Seireitei.''Bleach Official Character Book Souls, page 188 By tradition, the family has been charged with compiling and protecting the history of Soul Society.Bleach anime; Episode 88 The family resides in the Kuchiki Family Manor. Third Great Noble House No information about this house has been revealed. Fourth Great Noble House No information about this house has been revealed. Lower Noble Houses Fēng Family Traditionally serves the Shihōin family by joining the Onmitsukidō. The family makes its living as assassins and executioners.Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs, page 196 Any member who doesn't pass the test to get into the Onmitsukidō is immediately exiled from the family. Notable Members († = confirmed death) Kyōraku Family An old, prestigious and high-ranking noble family. († = confirmed death) Ukitake Family A low-class aristocratic family. († = confirmed death) Ōmaeda Family An aristocratic, rich family. The family has a history of service in the Onmitsukidō.Bleach Official Character book 2 MASKED; Kubo's Interview († = confirmed death) Kira Family A lesser noble family. The only known living member of the house is: († = confirmed death) Kasumiōji Clan A high-ranking noble family that is just below the four great noble families in status, commenting that their circumstances are a bit "special." The Kasumiōji family members are well known as master forgers in the art of weapons crafting, making the finest weapons in all of Soul Society. The family is traditionally lead by a female. (Anime Only) Kannogi Family A high-ranking noble family. They are connected to the Kasumiōji Family. (Anime Only) Former Noble Houses Shiba Clan The family was apparently the 5th noble family, having prestige along the lines of the Kuchiki and Shihōin family. For an unknown reason, the Shiba family fell from their high status position after the death of its most prominent member, the former lieutenant of the 13th Division, Kaien Shiba. The family specializes in fireworks. Appearance In Other Media Former Noble House Ryōdoji Family Once a noble family in Soul Society exiled from their position 1,000 years ago. They are now known as The Dark Ones.Bleach movie; Bleach: Memories of Nobody Equipment *'Shihōin Shield': the device used by Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku to destroy the Sōkyoku. It is a large, shield-like item with the Shihōin family crest stamped on it and a long cord connected to it. When the cord is wrapped around the Sōkyoku and two Zanpakutō are stabbed into two vertical slots running from its top, their Reiryoku flows through the cord and destroys the Sōkyoku. The Shield is normally kept under a seal for some form of protective purposes.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, pages 11-16 References Category:Important Terms Category:World of Bleach